


Put Her Down!

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Put her down before you break her!





	Put Her Down!

“Put her down, before you break her!”

Trini had been studying in her room. Enjoying the somewhat peace and quiet. But this was shattered, as her door burst open. Her brothers walked in calm as anything. “Hey Sis” they greeted. Trini didn’t turn her head. “Whatever it is you broke, fix it or get rid of the evidence” 

They laughed again. “We found something outside, that might belong to you” Trini sighed and put down her pen. She turned round and nearly burst out laughing. Kim was with them, tied up with what looked like skipping ropes. Where they had got them from, she really didn’t want to know.

“I don’t know, are you sure she belongs to me?” she teased. Kim glared at her. Her brothers sighed, “Well she claims she’s your girlfriend” Matteo teased. Trini laughed “I don’t think so, my girlfriend wouldn’t get caught by my brothers” Trini knew she’s pay for that later.

“Well we’ll get rid of her” Alex shouted waving his Nerf blaster at Kim. “Make sure she walks the plank!” Matteo added. Trini nodded “Nice to meet you” she said with a grin. Kim shook her head. “Trini” Kim used the puppy dog eyes. 

She knew that Trini couldn’t resist. Trini crossed her arms. “Not going to work” she said with a grin.  
“I’ll tell Zack what really happened to his zord” Trini’s brow furrowed. “That was your fault!” she snapped. Kim raised her eyebrow in challenge. “Fine, Matteo you can let her go” Matteo nodded. He was just about to untie the ropes.   
“After she walks the plank!”  
fin


End file.
